yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Unbonding King Solar Flare from the Diamond/The Rise of Equinelantis
Here is how Equinelantis rises once more in Equinelantis: The Lost Kingdom. Then just as the rest of the gang land, The volcano suddenly starts to crack as magma starts leaking out. Gaetan Moliére: The volcano! She awakes! Vincenzo Santorini: Hey, I had nothing to do with it. Princess Sharon: The zepplin's explosion must've awakened the volcano! Jebidiah Allardyce "Cookie" Farnsworth: This here be a good place not to be! Princess Yuna: Dipper, Mabel, I'm gonna need help saving my Grandpa or the whole city will die! Dipper Pines: We're on it! With help from Dipper and Mabel, They used the chain to connect the container that contains Solar Flare to the Dragonar. Except the hook on the crate breaks loose. Mabel Pines: The chain came off! Then, Yuna then bravely slides back down the chain. Princess Solarna: Yuna, No! Soon, Yuna then grabs the hook and leaps over the lava ports and then reattaches the hook to the crate. By wrapping the chain around the tip of the crate. Princess Yuna: That should do it, Now let's go! Then, The Dragonar then takes off as Yuna grabs onto the crate and all Dragonars go flying out the tunnel as the lava is hot on their tail. As Ernie's arm was showing, It was making a fist out of it. Soon, All Dragonars fly out of the tunnel, Just as the river of lava spills out the hole, Taking the driller with it. Scoorge McDuck: Ach, Remind me to order a new drilling machine when this is over. As everyone returned, One of the Equinelantian Warriors tossed Yuna his Spear as she used it for the container to open and free Solar Flare. Then, More lava flowed out of the tunnel. Gaetan Moliére: The fissure! It is about to eject its pyroclastic fury! Dipper Pines: Oh Snap! Joshua Sweet: Yuna, Mole says the wall's gonna blow! Judy Hopps: Hurry, Yuna! Before the lava covers Equinelantis! With one final effort, Yuna managed to open the container freeing the diamond version of Solar Flare. With the diamond version of King Solar Flare freed, He went up even higher along with the stones of the past kings. Once he is up high enough, He fired a blast of energy to awaken the guardians of Equinelantis. Once the guardians of Equinelantis are awaken they got out of the water and moved towards the edges of Equinelantis and then created a forcefield barrier that's big enough to protect Equinelantis from the lava as it began to flow towards the city. Once the lava flows over the forcefield barrier, A bright light instantly cools the lava, After the cool lava cracks and falls off the forcefield and landed on the wall holding the water thus releasing the water from the city of Equinelantis and onto the lava to create the steam. Once the steam disperse, King Solar Flare came back to his original form floating gently back to the ground. Princess Yuna: Grandpa Solar Flare? King Solar Flare: (panting) Yuna? Princess Luna: Father? King Solar Flare: Celestia, Luna, My daughters. King Solar Flare hugged Yuna, Celestia, Luna, Snowdrop, Solarna and Sharon as they hugged him back. With Genie crying again, He was about to use Nick as a tissue. But this time, He brought a hankerchief for him. Nick Wilde: Please, Don't do that again. Genie: Sorry, My bad. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225